


Licorice

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Boredom is cured by poison.





	Licorice

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

For a while now, they'd been waiting, but so far, nothing had happened. It seemed like a waste, at least in Sinestro's opinion, of time, and he was annoyed at the Guardians for dragging him away from his sector simply to be put through this boredom. He wanted to be on Korugar, not having his patience tried by some disrespectful civilians who refused to show up to prearranged negotiation.

Unfortunately, this kind of thing happened far too often, and the Guardians didn't care, of course not. It didn't affect them, it was the Green Lanterns who were forced to suffer the consequences. Sometimes, Thaal had to wonder if they were really the most suitable leaders for such a powerful force in the universe. Now, if he were in charge, no one would get away with standing up a Green Lantern for so long. Unless they had a good excuse. That could be taken into account.

Interrupting Sinestro's designs on how he'd lead a Lantern Corps, should he ever attain one, Hal returned and offered the Korugarian a glass of clear liquid. "Thirsty?" he asked, not looking at all bored. "I mean, I don't know about alien water but I thought it'd be rude to turn it down." How he managed to be so cheerful, Thaal had no idea. This was dreary and Hal's presence was the only reprieve.

Seeing no reason to object, knowing from experience the food on this planet caused him no harm, Sinestro accepted and immediately brought the liquid to his lips, even as Hal sat down beside him. "The natives here are super nice," Hal continued, and while he spoke, his own drink remained in his hand, untasted. "Really accommodating. You know how some people are just totally against Green Lanterns?"

Lost in his one sided discussion, Hal absently shifted around to lean his back against Sinestro's shoulder. The rest of his words faded into background noise, it probably wasn't all that important, especially considering the way it was lulling Sinestro into a light snooze. Or perhaps it was simply the effect of how warm Hal was, pressed up against him.

Either way, due to surely any number of things, Thaal found himself dozing off when really, he should be focusing, preparing to fight for the cause of the Green Lantern Corps. He couldn't sleep now, despite how much he might like to, and he forced his eyes open. When he tried to suck in a breath however, he choked and started coughing, as his lungs had suddenly stopped obeying him.

The glass in his hand smashed on the ground, he soon followed, landing on all fours and struggling to regain his breath. His own choking coughs was the only sound he could hear. And of course, there was Hal, always there was Hal, manifesting in a soft grounding touch. First on Sinestro's shoulder, then on either side of his face, bringing Thaal up to look at him. Concern was etched in Hal's expression and his grip was like a vice, an anchor, fingers curling around to the back of Sinestro's neck. "Sin?" he was saying. "Can you hear me? Look at me."

It was difficult to do, even Sinestro had to admit it. His vision was swimming, he felt dizzy, but he valiantly had to fight against it. Was Hal not there for him, he probably would've fallen over. But he didn't. As exhausting as it was, he managed to get out a woozy realisation, "Something's wrong."

While being otherwise unhelpful, Hal's quick smile in response was a comfort. "I gathered," he assured. "Maybe something in the drink?" Before Thaal could respond, which would've been something along the lines of suspicious agreement, a door banged open and Hal's gaze flicked away. Shadowy shapes filed into the room, weapons in hand, and they were advancing in a manner that did not look friendly. "I'm guessing they would be why. OK."

With fresh intensity, Hal turned back to Sinestro and what he was about to do was immediately obvious. "Don't worry," he soothed, prying off Sinestro's fingers that had attached themselves to Hal's shoulders, a silent refusal to let Hal go anywhere. "I've got this." For a moment, he paused, looking as though there was something else he wanted to say, to do. Then he was gone, and it was so much colder.

Making a huge effort, Thaal tried to move, to get up, he had to help. All he achieved was raising his head slightly, catching sight of Hal actually not doing as badly as might be expected. Every flicker of green construct hit where it was intended to, Hal had already taken out several of his attackers, and he ducked under a blow from a weapon before driving his shoulder into the enemy. It was messy but it was effective, Hal didn't need help.

The effort of trying to move was too much, and Thaal finally collapsed, vision blacking out. Underneath him, the floor was cold, a shudder went down his spine, he didn't like this. Not at all. Someone would pay for it. And in what seemed like no time, he was being shaken awake, eyes flying open to see Hal above him. There were several specks of alien blood splattered over Hal's face. "You with me?" he asked. "I can't figure out what they've given you."

Now, Hal was starting to sound worried, his confidence faltering, but Thaal could offer nothing. His muscles were like wet paper. That didn't stop him from trying though, he used every bit of energy he had left to try to get up, to speak. Nothing obeyed him and Hal, distracted by something Sinestro couldn't see, glanced up. His nostrils flared.

With Sinestro unable to do anything to stop him, Hal was back on his feet and disappearing from view. There was a loud thud. Hopefully, Hal hadn't just tripped over. "What did you do to him?" Hal growled and Sinestro finally managed to get part way off the ground. Slammed against the wall, a ring pressed to his throat, was one of the aliens, and Hal looked incredibly intimidating. Sinestro was proud.

The alien babbled excuses, pleads for mercy, but Hal clearly wasn't interested. And while it was immensely satisfying watching Hal interrogate someone, Thaal didn't actually want to die and he finally figured out how his vocal cords worked. "Jordan!" he snapped, though it sounded far too exhausted for his liking. "Oa. Now."

For a brief moment, when Hal didn't move, Thaal was worried the human would ignore his instructions, be more interested in petty revenge. Then Hal was moving, slamming the alien's head against the wall to knock them out before hurrying back to Sinestro's side. "You sure?" he asked. The glare Sinestro gave him said everything. "Right. Sorry."

Using what seemed to be little strength at all, Hal picked Sinestro up and slung him over his shoulder. One arm he had wrapped tightly around Sinestro's waist, a firm grip to keep him from falling, and the other supported that grip. Unimpressed with hanging upside down, Sinestro thought he might be sick. "We'll be there soon," Hal told him. "Hold on."

Just what exactly he was supposed to be holding on to, Sinestro had no idea, but when Hal took off, he definitely had to bite back hurling up anything he'd recently eaten. Because Hal flew like a maniac. And while the speed was appreciated, Thaal couldn't help but think he'd felt better when he'd had both feet still on the ground.


End file.
